


shance one-shots

by Cutiecat_paws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Langst, M/M, Symbolism, langest, shangest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiecat_paws/pseuds/Cutiecat_paws
Summary: basically a bunch of song one-shots for lance and Shiro.





	1. Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be in Lance's P.O.V also if it's underlined it means it's in the letter...

**Hey there now**  
**Where'd you go**  
**You left me here**  
**So unexpected**

**_Dear Takashi:_ **

"The crew on the Kerberos mission as listed are missing. The pilot, Takashi Shirogane, The co-pilot **(A/N yes I know this isn't correct but go with it)** Mathew Holt, and the Leader Samuel Holt"

I closed my eyes as the soldier on the news listed off the names of the crew members and couldn't help the tears that fell.. _. 'I know you would want me to be strong but I couldn't...Not now.'_

"No..." I mumbled as I heard your name.

 "The crew of the Kerberos mission due to pilot error a presumedly dead..."

  **You changed my life**  
**I hope you know**  
**'Cause now I'm lost**  
**So unprotected**

_"As I Listened to this I couldn't help remember when you told me about the mission...do you remember that Takashi? it was the best and the worst day of my life."_

"Ah SHIRO!" I squealed as he ran up behind me lifting me up from behind. He laughed as he set me back down on the sand "Lance I have to tell you something." He said the smile leaving his beautiful face as he sat on the sand next to the ocean "yeah?" I questioned laying my head in his lap, As he ran his hands through my hair he said the one sentence that both the best day and the day that ruined my life "I got the position as the pilot for the Kerberos mission...I leave in two days.but before I go I have to ask you something" I sat up and looked at him "That's great Shiro I knew you really wanted that position, but why are you telling me this now...And what did you want to ask?" I asked turning to face him.He got up and kneeled down on one knee I gasped as my hands shot up to my mouth with tears streaming down my face "I know we haven't been dating long but...but I have to ask, Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked smiling "YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I told him with a smile on my face. but it soon faded away as I remembered what he had said earlier and repeated my question "Why are you only telling me...Now Shiro?" the smile faded off his face as tears welled in his eyes "Because in...in case I don't come back I want you to have this." I looked at him shocked as he took off his garrison jacket and handed it to me. I clutched it to my chest as tears welled up in my eyes "y-your g-going though r-right, Shiro you're going to come back to me right?! I mean you have too right? I mean we're going to get married, Arnt we?" I asked frantically "Yes of course and I'll try, I promise"

"b-but you promised you'd be b-back, W-we were going to get married when y-you came b-back" I whimpered as I buried my face into the orange and white jacket in my hands and sobbed _._

_"My family still look at me with concern and pity you know, they never knew about the proposal I was going to wait to tell them till you came back...guess that changed huh"_

**In the blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye**

At the funeral right before I entered the garrison I couldn't help but sob quietly as they lowered an empty coffin into the ground, as everyone was leaving I walked up to the headstone and whispered what I believed to be my final "I love you" and placed a black rose on top of the upturned dirt in meaning of goodbye.  _'the hardest part in my whole life you know was your funeral? Going to It ...Not even knowing if you're dead or not. Watching as they lowered an empty coffin.The black rose.It meant goodbye you know because I never got to say it personally.'_

 **Like a shooting star**  
**Flying across the room**  
**So fast so far**  
**You were gone too soon**

_When I entered the garrison I was heartbroken when I didn't get fighter Pilot I was hoping that if I got it I would be able to look for you, funny how things turn out huh Takashi but sadly I Only cargo pilot, I guess the up side there is...I met Hunk Golion and Pidge Gunderson, they didn't know why I joined the garrison and I was determined to keep it that way but then Hunk woke up one night to see me sobbing into the jacket you had given me nine months prior. He asked what was wrong and being the person I am...I told him and he sat up with me the rest of the night as I cried for the lost love of my life who...was just gone too soon._   _You were so young you know when you left...I was worried I didn't know if you were ever gonna come back to me.Guess I was right huh?'_  

**Oh I miss you now**  
**I wish you could see**  
**Just how much your memory**  
**Will always mean to me**

_'When Hunk, Pidge and I found you again It was only after my one rival in the garrison got to you first 'Keith Kogane' who is also the only reason I became a fighter pilot...because he flunked out, I was still wearing the jacket you gave me no body ever asked where I got it from but I always kept in with me. So when I saw you again I couldn't help the tears that started to form in my eyes, but I wouldn't...No refused to let them fall because I knew you would want me to be strong, but when you looked at me and I saw those beautiful light gray eyes I couldn't help letting a few tears fall. But Shiro when you looked at me for the first time in months I knew everything had changed...1.)you were alive, 2.)you were back and the worst thing was...You didn't remember anything...but I still love you...even if you never say it back again'_

**** **_With love:_ **

**** **_Lance Mclain/Shirogane_ **


	2. Don't let me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna be in Lance's P.O.V...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry if this is trash I really am...

**Crashing, hit a wall**  
**Right now I need a miracle**  
**Hurry up now, I need a miracle**

I screamed as blue was launched out of the wormhole away from the others...away from my lover. When I looked out of the glass from Blue's eyes my eyes widened as I saw the planet coming closer and closer as we sped down towards it, the only thought I had was 'oh shit' before we hit the planets' atmosphere and I blacked out. 

**Stranded, reaching out**  
**I call your name but you're not around**  
**I say your name but you're not around**

When I opened my eyes the first thing that came out of my mouth was "s-shit where am I?" I looked around and my eyes widened again when I saw that blue was offline "c-come on g-girl w-wake up. I n-need you." I shivered when I noticed that everything was starting to freeze from the temperature of the planet we landed in. I walked over to my headset and tried to contact the others "S-Shiro? Keith? H-Hunk? P-Pidge? Anyone th-there? Allura?" My voice quieted down to a whimper "A-anyone?" I asked but all that I got in response was static. I sighed in displeasure and put my helmet down and tried to wake blue up again.

**I need you, I need you, I need you right now**  
**Yeah, I need you right now**  
**So don't let me don't let me don't let me down**

As I was looking for a blanket in Blue's body  **(?)** I could feel the tears start prickling in the corners of my eyes when I realized, I might die here and with blue offline, there was no warmth and no way off this godforsaken planet, a single tear fell when I realised I'd probably never see hunk again or my family and more importantly...Shiro. I sobbed as I fell to my knees whispering his name over and over "Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro" till my voice was hoarse.

**I think I'm losing my mind now**  
**It's in my head, darling I hope**  
**That you'll be here when I need you the most**  
**So don't let me don't let me don't let me down**  
**D-Don't let me down**  
**Don't let me down**

When I had stopped crying I looked at the head of blue and whispered "it's alright girl, we'll get out of here" I exhaled before putting on a snowsuit I had found while trying to find a blanket and went out to see if I could find what was wrong with blue completely forgetting my helmet inside. When I stepped outside I gasped as the cold air stole the breath right out of my lungs and froze my nose, I shivered as I made my way to Blue's head only to see it completely covered in ice. I turned my head when I heard something behind me only to gasp again when I saw someone in the distance that looked like Shiro. I started running only for it to disappear, more tears started rolling down my face when I realized it was just a hallucination "I'm losing my mind" I whispered to myself while I was walking back to blue.

**R-r-running out of time**

**I really thought you were on my side**

**But now there's nobody by my side**

I shivered as I huddled into the blanket I had found when I got back and prayed to whatever powerful being I could think of that blue would turn back on. I closed my eyes as I looked at the battery powered **(Do aliens have** **batteries?)** oxygen generator and sighed when I saw that there wasn't much left without blue circulating the carbon dioxide to oxygen and I knew I was going to die if blue didn't turn on.

**I need you, I need you, I need you right now**

**Yeah, I need you right now**  
**So don't let me don't let me don't let me down**  
**I think I'm losing my mind now**  
**It's in my head, darling I hope**  
**That you'll be here when I need you the most**  
**So don't let me** **don't let me don't let me down**  
**Don't let me down**

My head whipped over to look at my helmet as it started crackling and laughed when I heard HIS voice over the comms "L-L-Lance a-are y-you there?" I rushed over to it and put it on "S-Shiro I-is that y-you?" I asked shivering violently, "OH THANK GOD LANCE where coming to get you are you alright?" I chuckled humorlessly "I-if by o-ok you m-mean b-blue is c-completely s-shut o-off and i-i'm r-running o-out of o-oxygen t-then I'm s-super," I told him sarcastically while still shivering. "DAMNIT LANCE NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" I heard Keith shout I looked over to the oxygen thingy and saw that it was at 3% and sighed "H-Hey S-Shiro?" I asked as my eyes started to flutter closed from lack of oxygen "yeah?" he asked concerned "Y-You k-know I l-love you r-right?" I asked as I laid down on the floor struggling to stay alive, I heard gasps from the other paladins for this is the first time they heard about our relationship "Yeah, Lance whats going on?" Shiro sounded really concerned when he said that "Stay there ok. Where almost to you." he told me sounding desperate "I-I'm d-dying S-Shiro" I gasped out as the oxygen levels dipped down to 1% I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the small object in it. "There's b-barely a-any o-oxygen," I told him before my eyes shut and whispering one last 'I love you' and I heard him shout one last 'LANCE' before it all went black and the last breath in my body was gone and then, there was nothing. And that's how I died...with my hand wrapped around the ring box in my pocket that I was going to give to Shiro after the mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short...again


End file.
